


Kissing Bitty

by MapleleafCameo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Bitty is different than kissing Parse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Bitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



> A little first kiss ficlet for tiptoe39 because she wished for it.  
> First posted on Tumblr.  
> Thank you [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com) for your beautiful characters in your gorgeous comic [OMG! Check, Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)

Kissing Parse, well, kissing Parse held different, complicated feelings, the memory intrusive and sharp edged. Kissing Parse the first time in a breathless moment of adrenalin and lust, had more to do with telling him, expressing to Parse that the way he moved on the ice, hit the puck, blocked a shot, the way they worked and flowed as one entity couldn’t be spoken in a language Jack perceived. 

Parse had to be kissed in the urgency of that instant, that moment of youth and hormones. He kissed Parse because. And it had slammed into him like the proverbial force of nature, had left him breathless and yearning for something, not necessarily sex but inevitably sex. It had been like plunging over a very tall cliff, the rush and excitement, the thrill, but knowing when you crashed to the bottom you’d never recover from the bruises and the pain. 

Kissing Bitty could not compare. Defining what it meant would be like defining what air and blood and living meant. He didn’t even know he had stepped up to Bitty to kiss him, it was merely instinctual, this refuge of holding him. He placed his hands above Bitty’s elbows, spoke his name, softly out on a breath and leaned in. He felt the shock of their lips meeting, the electric thrill, the jolt of first touch, his dormant heart restarting, tasted the dried salt of Bitty’s tears, tasted the wild beating of Bitty’s pulse. For a millisecond, he wondered if he had erred but then Bitty melted into him, perfect and complete as if he belonged there and nowhere else. They crossed a threshold between the insubstantiality of what might have been and what purely endured. 

And kissing Bitty? Kissing Bitty held home in its touch and texture, held walking through the door, the comfort of love and happiness reaching up and wrapping around, blanket-like in its warmth and pure goodness, of the rest and ease of a long day and putting feet up on the coffee table, of sitting on the back deck and watching the sunset. 

Kissing Bitty was hope and hearth. Kissing Bitty preordained the slow slide of falling gently into love, elation, and contentment. 

And after being reassured that Bitty wanted this as much as he did, had perhaps been waiting without expectation for longer than him, Jack wondered why he hadn’t been kissing Bitty all along.


End file.
